


"Lucas"

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [26]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Arguing for the sake of arguing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just please call me Huckleberry again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lucas"

They’re standing toe to toe. Riley and Farkle have their heads down and are trying to focus on their homework and ignore the couple. 

“I cant believe you, Lucas!” Maya shouts, throwing her hands up in the air. “How could you do this to me?”

Lucas’ eyes blaze with fury, though his heart feels heavy because usually she calls him one of her many nicknames, even when the argue. “Do what?” he asks. “Maya, I don’t even know what I did!”

“Yes, you do!” she shouts back, stepping forward into the Texan’s space. “I saw you with her, Lucas. She was all over you. And you let her do it.”

His eyes widen. “You mean Alex?” he asks, voice softer, more understanding. “She’s my partner for the Home Ec project. We have to take care of a baby and–”

“That doesn’t mean she has to be all over you, Lucas.” The use of his name every time she talks makes his stomach drops.

“Maya, nothing happened.” He reaches out to touch her arm, wrapping a hand around her bicep. 

“But–” Maya starts, but falters when he uses his strength to pull her into him. She lets out a breath against his neck, relaxing into him.

“Just please call me Huckleberry again,” he says, brushing a hand over her back. He can hear Riley sighing in the background and Farkle chuckling, but he ignores them.

“Will do, Ranger Rick.”

It isn’t the nickname he’d hoped, but her smile is back and that’s all he wanted.


End file.
